Always hit below the belt!
by bellabambina248
Summary: Sasuke breaks up with Naruto after two years of dating, but will Naruto let go that easily? Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

New Fic:D

Please enjoy.

This chapters doesn't have lemon or spanking ( my key signature), but hotness next chapter i promise(if you think there should be chapter 2)!

Anyway, i have been starting a few new fics. Kind of experimenting with ideas. So let me know if i should keep on writing this fic or not.

Please review, reviews make my fingers move.

* * *

"You don't know me; do you even care about me?" out words are our worst enemy when we are heated.

"Stop bringing me down! Fuck this; it's not worth it anymore!" the decisions we make in a moment of passion, last a life time.

"You are sick of me already?" Naruto was aggravated.

"You are not like me, I was wrong to think we could ever me a match," the raven was a snob. You always lose more than you gain when you think you're better than everyone else. 'I deserve better than this,' is a sentence that ruined so many relationships that would otherwise work.

"Noway, you are not saying this! I hate people who lie to themselves," How can Sasuke say that, didn't he say he loves Naruto.

"I should have known before-"

"Do you even feel the sting?" more like fire blaze that burned every inch of the blonde's body. God, it hurts so much!

"Do I even, do I even…" Sasuke could even mock the love of his life, even minutes before he loses him forever. What a cold heart!

"I am telling you now, you will fall down one day… you are sad, pathetic… always alone".

"If I ever, you are welcome to kick me when I am down".

"… how can you say something like that… you were always going to be the one," why else would Naruto have given everything to Sasuke. He thought, no he believed, that the raven was the one meant for him… that he was the one meant for the aloof other.

"I think you have got it all wrong. Sorry, I won't be here tomorrow," cruel as ever.

"Ok, Fuck Off, I don't want to see you face again, Teme"

"Bye"

"Sasuke," Naruto let out a throaty deep yearning call, "Stay, sorry" .

"Naruto"

"Don't make me beg," why were tears gathering up towards the corners of sky blue eyes.

"Don't ask me for something I can't give".

"You are throwing our love away…Sasuke don't leave… Sasuke… SASUKE…**SASUKE**…Sasuke come back"

------------

"Naruto, geez, stop sulking," Sakura sighed, "you are such a loser, get over him already. He was too good for you to start with".

"Don't lie to yourself Naruto, everyone knew it wasn't going to last. Even after you stayed together for 2 years, I was still sure you will screw it up," That was Ino.

"Guys, don't trouble yourself and try to cheer me up," Naruto scorned, so much for friends!

"They are right, Naruto, it was a-munch munch-fiakejefeuheq," guess? Yes, that was Choji.

"What was that again Choji? never mind," Choji was really better stuffing his face than trying to appease Naruto.

Naruto started banging his head onto the bar, physical pain was better than this.

"What do you think Nara?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, Shikamaru, don't you want to take a shot at me too?" Naruto whined. In Egypt, there is a saying 'hitting the dead is cruel' which generally means, don't hit someone when he is down.

"That's so troublesome; don't drag me into your melodramas," Shikamaru heaved a sigh.

"You are such a loser, Naruto," the only thing Sakura was thinking about was the fact that she will never get to see Sasuke again not that her friend is heart broken. _Way to go Naruto! :_

"Hey, man, why don't you just find a new fuck buddy? Relationships are crap anyway!" Kiba shared his elaborate principled in life.

"No Naruto, you are have to try and try and try to get the love of your love back! You can be a splendid lover if you want to be," Lee's suggestion sounded almost as if he was telling Naruto to stalk Sasuke. Yet, it triggered something part of Naruto that hasn't been awake for so long. May be he should try to get Sasuke back regardless what he will have to do.

"You know what Lee, I don't care who I have to fight... If someone rips my arms off, I'll kick him to death... If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death... If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death...and if he gouges my eyes, I'll curse him from beyond the grave... Even if I'm torn to shreds...I'll take Sasuke back!" Naruto jumped all of a sudden, clenched his fists, and swore on his grave to bring Sasuke back. A flash of orange flame flashed covering his eyes for a second. He was Naruto Uzumaki, and Uzumakis keep on going and going (like energizer) until the have reached their goal. Who was the guy who became a CEO of a major multinational two years after graduating community college with a below average GPA.

"NARA, PLOT ME A PLAN"

"Geez," Shikamaru was little too rich, little too sane, and little too busy for that. However, Naruto is his best friend, he probably should help me.

"Please, Shikamaru, I will do anything!" Naruto's eyes pleaded.

"Fine Fine"

----

(Note: what is in italics is what Shikamaru told Naruto)

Naruto stood half naked under the blazing sun. His fuck me now suntanned abs made every man and woman on that beach drool. _You have got to attract his attention, make him want you physically. _He flexed his body and he leaned on the bar and flirted a bit with the bar tender. _The bar tender is always the most important person in a bar, get him on your side. _Naruto bit his lips, licked it, and chuckled as his hands toyed around with the necklace the bar tender wore.

This beach was the perfect place to deploy their scheme. Although Sasuke would be caught dead then go to a crowded beach, he was supervising the construction of an extension of a near by hotel. It so close, that in fact, he could see the bar Naruto was at from the veranda of his room. Sasuke was predictable when it came to his habits, he would drink tea in the veranda from 10 am till 11 am everyday.

Naruto kept an eye on the balcony until it was exactly 10… Sasuke was a slave of habit. As soon as he was out, he noticed everyone looking in the same direction. It was his stupid ex boy friend, amazing body but no brains. He hissed and started to sip his tea.

_Now Naruto, Sasuke will not fall for it if you just depend on looks. You have to hit him where it hurts, the Uchiha possessive ego. _

Naruto scanned the area for hot guys; luckily, there were a lot of hotties. Yet, he remembers Nara's words clearly, _Sasuke will not be jealous of just anybody, you have to choose a person Sasuke considers a threat or an equal so that he would feel that he is losing to him. _Only one guy fit the description; he was tall with wide shoulders, long white pony tail, a few tattoos over his body making him even hotter, and an odd pale skin. Naruto wondered how can someone sitting at the beach be so pale, but what the hell this way he is more noticeable.

The hard part just began. Should he approach the guy or wait for him to approach him? Ahhh dating was so troublesome! _Make eye contact for a second and then look away casually. You want to let him know you are interested, but not interested enough to approach him yourself. Now, there is a 67% chance that he will ask the waiter about you, and since you already established a link with him…_

"Naruto, the guy at the far end of the bar just asked me 'who is the hottie?' I think you have an admirer," the bar tender winked at Naruto once.

The blonde played with one of his golden locks, and then glanced once more at the other man. This time the eye contact lasted for a minute or so, encouraging the other man to walk towards Naruto and sit next to him. The mischievous boy smirked.

"Can I flirt with you?" the pale man suddenly blurted out.

Although most people would have considered it the lamest pick up line ever, Naruto who is used to the aloof Sasuke though it was kind of sweet. He chuckled and mimicked 'oh my heart'.

"Does it usually work?" Naruto smiled making the other man feel a bit accepted. May be it wasn't so lame.

"You got me there, but what can I do, hot guys make me slutter," he winked.

Naruto blushed at the complement, "you are really bad at this".

"Oh, is this why you're blushing?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," well Naruto was never good with comebacks!

"Kimimaro, nice to meet you Naruto. So what do you do in life?"

"CEO by the morning, martial arts instructor by night, how about you?" the other man seemed to consider the 'CEO' part a joke but didn't comment much.

"I own this beach"

"Oh, self-confidence, Well you are the hottest guy he-" Naruto didn't get it either.

"I mean I literally own it and the hotel near buy"

"Is that so, you are building an extension right?" Naruto caught a fleeting glimpse of Sasuke staring back at him. Bingo, he landed his ex-s boss (or something like that).

"Yeah, do you want to take a look?"

"I don't want to be imposing!"

"No, you're not! I would love to take you for a tour. Have you ever had lunch on a beam like a construction worker?" okay Naruto liked creepy guys, what can I say!

"Never, wouldn't your engineer object to that?"

"Nah, he is fine. His company was practically begging me to give them the bid!"

"Oh, but you will let me cling to you, cause I am afraid of heights!" Naruto did act like a slut leaning towards the Kimimaro and whispering the hot wet words in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter (although not very long)

I hope you enjoy it, and please review… reviews make my fingers move!

* * *

A pale muscular hand gently guided the blond boy through the construction site and so it happens that Naruto's feet kept slipping, landing Naruto in to the other's grip. _Don't suddenly jump over him when you notice Sasuke looking, that only works in movies… It's a process! _

They finally reached a beam about 20 meters off the ground, Naruto wouldn't go higher. They sat down as Kimimaro called his secretary and ordered him to bring over a lunch box.

"So how do you like the view?" The man loved how Naruto clung to his arm. He felt the other blond man shudder every time he looked down.

"Amazing, are you sure we are safe up here?" Well, Naruto didn't lie when he said he was afraid of heights.

"Well, I promise I won't let you fall… and here I was thinking you are the macho martial arts instructor."

"A man should know his limits," Naruto took another look beneath his feet, and clutched nearer to the other man.

----

When the two men left the beach bar, Sasuke assumed that 1) Naruto done something stupid again and the man just darted 2) They were taking their date some other place, _oh good I don't have to watch this eyesore anymore. _You see Sasuke has never really appreciated Naruto's presence in his life, in fact he always thought the other was holding him back. It was until they broke up that he started missing Naruto. He longed for everyday things that he used to consider obnoxious. For instance, he always hated how Naruto would always cuddle and kiss him as soon as he woke up… somehow now he misses that warmness whenever he wakes up nowadays. He also pined for how the blond would always have a one sided ramen eating contest, and then spend the rest of the day smelling like ramen. May be that is why he has been spending too much time these days going to ramen restaurants… perhaps he just missed how his lover smelled. He even misses the tacky "I Love you" notes Naruto pinned to Sasuke's forehead when he slept.

Sasuke sipped the last of his tea and made his way towards the construction site. Since the raven was all about work, he started examining some blue charts (that's what Naruto calls them).

Somehow a blemish was in view just above the top of the chart. It was a very small but very annoying blotch sitting with his boss over a construction beam. Not only was it so fucking annoying to see his ex touchy feely with his boss, it was dangerous. _Dope! What if he falls down! Wasn't he afraid of heights anyway!_

"Sasuke-sama, you have a phone ca-" the secretary squealed from behind the engineer.

"Can't you see I am busy!" no she can't! You have been staring at the beam for ten minutes straight.

He snatched the mobile out of her hands, "Yes, who is there?"

"Yes, Mr. Kimimaro, no I can't avoid working at the western area because you have a date… time is money… I know you have a lot of money but this is not an excuse… why don't you take him somewhere else… yes its your restaurant but I don't work for you… we have a contract… take him to your room, I am sure he would love that…" Sasuke remained calm and composed throughout the dreadful conversation. He was so beating Naruto's ass for this!

Although Sasuke was from a good family, wealthy wise, he wasn't ridiculously rich. He had to work for everything he had in his life, everything except Naruto that is… but that was about to change.

To be honest, he was so freakin jealous… not that he would admit it to himself or anyone else. No way was he going to avoid working near the area of Kimimaro's date so that the bastard would have his way with his baby- sorry- Naruto. In fact, he should go up right now and bust them. Bust them?

Sasuke, with no sense of reason at all, darted towards the occupied beam. Naruto almost chuckled when he noticed the infuriated man coming their way but managed to gag it.

"Yes, Mr. Sasuke. What do you want?"

"This is a work place, we have deadlines!" Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto. The boy almost fell off the beam when he glimpsed a red spark in the raven's eyes.

_If you happen to meet Sasuke just act natural, _Naruto remembered Shikamaru's plan.

"Hey Sasuke, I didn't know-"

"Shut up Naruto"

"First of all _Mr. Uchicha, _you are not allowed to talk to my date in this way," Kimimaro frowned and then turned to Naruto and asked, "Do you know him?"

"We used to date. I didn't know you work here?"

_Just 'used to date'! Naruto you idiot! We almost had a commitment ceremony. Although I did break it off…_

"If you would please go to coffee place or somewhere that is actually for dates, and leave this ground for us to do our job!" The raven was seriously about to explode.

-To be continued-


End file.
